La calle de los sueños
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Prometiste venir por mi... y juré esperarte... No te vayas, por favor... No me dejes...
1. Ángel

**Sé que aún debo la continuación de "El Oso...", pero... Este es un fic especial, regalo para mi peque preciosa Trini, quien es co-autora del mismo ya que aportó la base sobre la cual vino la inspi... Te amoro, mi pequeñita...**

Espero les guste... No sé si será tan largo como el de los Trifecta, pero creo que nos dará sorpresas...

¡YA ACTUALIZO, DENME TIEMPO!

* * *

**Ángel**

Las luces del amanecer entraron por la ventana llena de colores pastel… En la camita, un bebé recién nacido murmuró entre sueños un sonido interno… parecido a _mamá_ en lenguaje angélico…

El algodón de sus primeros cabellos pareció agitarse ante la brisa de susurros provenientes de la calle contigua…. Pero… Shouta… el bebé… sólo pareció sonreír…

En la pared interna de sus párpados de carmín una imagen estaba reflejándose, mostrando una dentadura perfecta…

La sutil imagen de un ángel de cabellos dorados… Llena de brillos…

_Espérame…_

Los labios finos de bebé sonrieron a la ahora desvanecida imagen, mientras un sonido gutural escapaba de su boquita.

\- …ki…a…

Shouta… el adulto… despertó… Aun sonriendo a la imagen perfecta que poblaba todas sus noches de soledad asumida. Su primer y único sueño consciente…

O.O

\- Te juro… que permanecen un día más en medio de estos hedores… Y te quedas sin editores, Masamune…

\- Lo sé… Pero probablemente estén mejor preparados que tú para soportar la presión…

\- Eso no está en discusión… Tu abuso de autoridad sí… Es la quinta vez en la semana – le señaló con la cabeza al frente – que veo a Kisa a punto de caer desmayado en su vano intento para subir las escaleras de los estantes de la Biblioteca, mira…

Los ojos gatunos lo observaron fijamente. Siendo su mayor, Kisa Shouta tenía toda la pinta de un niño de primaria y la competencia de un editor de experiencia… pero… ¿Qué más sabía sobre ese chico, qué conocía acerca de su vida, familia, hermanos…?

Nada…

En verdad Yokozawa tenía razón: era un tirano.

Suspiró, y se despidió de su amigo.

\- Malnacido… - el pelinegro se quejó dolorosamente cuando intentó alcanzar el manga más alejado del estante – Espero no verlo nunca más en mi vida…

\- Si te esfuerzas puede que no te envíe castigos como éste y sí que no lo volverás a ver… - la voz de su Jefe le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero afortunadamente Takano fue rápido - ¡OI, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!

\- S…si, Takano-san… Me asustaste, es sólo eso…

_No era la primera vez que me sostenía en brazos… pero a diferencia de los hombres que habían pasado por mi cama, Takano-san no me inspiraba nada, pese a su rostro tallado a cincel, sus ojos devoradores, y su cuerpo apetecible… Por ello, yo ya había llegado a una conclusión: incluso el sexo está escrito en el libro de la vida de todo hombre y mujer… Y este Adonis definitivamente no estaba predestinado para mí… _

\- Pues más te vale no andar de sonámbulo durante la jornada laboral… - el otro lanzó un suspiro – En fin… Siéntate – como lo miró sin comprender, le señaló la silla cercana – Quiero hablar un momento contigo – el otro tragó saliva.

\- Hem… Takano-san, le juro que no fui yo… - se dejó caer, cabizbajo. El otro decidió hacerlo sufrir.

\- ¿No fuiste tú…? – una leve sospecha lo intrigó – Pruébalo…

\- ¡Te lo juro! Bueno, es cierto que comí una cucharadita del pastel que Ricchan te trajo, ¡pero te juro que el resto se lo comieron ellos! – Takano casi se cae de la silla.

\- ¿Pastel?

\- Hem… Etttooo... ¿N...no sab…ías…? – la expresión colérica de su jefe lo llevó a suplicar clemencia, con las manos juntas en plegaria extrema - ¡NO, NO ME MATES, TE JURO QUE TE COMPRARÉ OTRO!

\- ¡ME VALE MIERDA TU ESTÚPIDO PASTEL, YO QUERÍA EL DE ONODERA! ¡EL SUYO TIENE UN VALOR SENTIMENTAL PARA MI! – cuando su voz cesó, fue consciente recién de lo que acababa de decir – Esteee… yo…

\- No… no hay problema, Takano-san… Yo… yo lo sé todo… - ladeó el rostro. Quizás por eso no moría por acostarse con él: podía ser un trasero fácil, pero jamás se comía al novio de sus amigos. Leyes de la casa.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y no te parece repulsivo?

\- ¿Por? Ja, no se preocupe, lo cierto es que estamos en las mismas…

\- ¿Eres amante de Onodera? – casi se atora.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – se indignó – Soy… También… me gustan los hombres… - Takano empezó a entender ciertas cosas luego de esa afirmación. Finalmente todo encajaba.

\- Vaya… Creo que mi Plan A acaba de irse al tacho…

\- ¿Eh? – parpadeó, confundido.

\- Yokozawa me hizo ver que soy un tirano… lo cual es muy contradictorio viniendo de alguien como él, que tiene pinta de Vikingo… Así que quería saber si necesitabas ayuda con algún tema familiar, quizás horas libres, o reducirlas por un tiempo… Pero ya que sabes lo de Onodera y yo, y eres hombre, pues… Ten cuidado. Es más bonito hacerlo con suavidad, ya viste que Ritsu no suele andar como pato por la oficina, dile que te trate bien…

\- Ah, etttooo… - se puso colorado, y bajó la mirada con vergüenza -. Ta… Takano-san… yo…

\- No te estoy juzgando… Estoy inmerso en una relación tormentosa con un idiota que me tiene loco, así que puedo entender el ímpetu de tu novio, pero

\- Ese no es el problema, Takano-san… - su voz suave y melancólica calló a la varonil – Si yo tuviera la suerte de Ricchan – Onodera había estado a punto de ingresar, pero se detuvo en la puerta, para escuchar, intrigado por la mención de su nombre – sería absolutamente feliz… Siempre he pensado que es un imbécil en los temas laborales – Ritsu apretó los puños – pero considero que es un completo desastre en el amor…

\- Lo mismo opino – ¡qué ganas de ahorcarlo!

\- …sin embargo, lo ama… - alzó una mirada cargada de soledad hacia los ojos miel – Lo ama, Takano-san… Bien, o mal, incompleta o plenamente, lo ama. Solamente necesita tiempo y valor para aceptar que el amor de su vida es usted, con todo y defectos y aciertos…

\- Hablas como si no fueras amado… - el corazón de Kisa se contrajo. Y empezó a llorar, asustándolo. Pero lo dejó fluir hasta que se hubo calmado lo suficiente para que sus gimoteos no se oyesen – No estoy aquí para juzgarte… Como bien dijiste, amo a Ritsu, desearía que me correspondiese en la misma medida y con los mismos actos, pero… - Onodera bajó la mirada, con arrepentimiento – Pero porque lo amo he decidido esperar el tiempo que sea necesario… Al final de cuentas lo esperé diez años…

\- ¿Diez años? – se asombró – Vaya… Tenías… hum…

\- Éramos aún niños… Kisa – lo tomó de la mano. Ritsu los miró por última vez y se alejó, sumido en sus pensamientos – Te aprecio y respeto, así que… cuenta conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? No dejaré de esclavizarte en el trabajo – el otro exhaló un suspiro resignado – pero estaré en todo momento que desees un amigo, ¿si…?

_Un amigo… Era muy extraño oírlo hablar así, mirar así… Ah, Ricchan en verdad tiene una joya en él, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto? Pero este hombre me estaba ayudando y decidí no ser chismoso. Él y Yokozawa-san se habían preocupado por mí… cuando nadie solía hacerlo._

\- Muchas gracias… Yo… aunque no tengo nada de experiencia en el amor propiamente dicho… también estoy aquí para oírlo…

O.O

No dejaba de pensar en Kisa. No, no porque se hubiera convertido en su nuevo amor, eso era una blasfemia… No dejaba de pensar en él, porque en verdad, era un ser solitario… Y no dejaba de pensar en que Ritsu, teniéndolo a él, desdeñaba su amor.

Le dieron ganas de llorar…

Se sentía un poco como el editor de cara infantil en esos momentos…

\- ¿Aún estás aquí…?

\- …sí… Tenía que terminar un informe… - Onodera le sonrió desde su lugar, muy sonrojado, pero visiblemente nervioso. Enojándolo internamente, porque en el estado anímico en el que se encontraba no deseaba tenerlo cerca. Le daba rabia esa inseguridad que sólo dañaba su corazón…

\- Si es para mí, puedes acabarlo mañana… No tengo apuro – caminó hacia su lugar, cerrando los ojos para frenar sus lágrimas.

\- Te amo – pero se detuvo en seco. De pronto todo Marukawa empezó a girar, y estuvo a un paso de desmayarse, pero logró voltear lentamente, para comprobar que la depresión post-Kisa no lo hubiera afectado al punto de atribuir a su adorado tormento esta ilusoria fuente de alegría infinita – Te… te amo, Takano-san…

_Estaba ahí… de pie… rojo, como la vez en que se me declaró, pero mirando directamente a mis ojos, con la carita empapada por el llanto. Sus manos estrujaban el borde de sus mangas, y podía oír sus sollozos, pese a que poco a poco fue volviéndose borroso para mi vista. Empecé a llorar, a llorar como había llorado ya antes por su culpa…_

\- Takano-san… Takano-san… - se acercó lentamente, y quedó a menos de cinco centímetros de su cuerpo, llorando tanto como él – Takano-san, di algo… Di algo, por favor… No miento, te amo… - un gemido escapó de ambas gargantas – Takano-san, si ya no me quieres no importa, yo te seguiré amando igual, no tienes que – pero el abrazo que le dio acalló sus estúpidos comentarios. Era un abrazo que no rompería sus huesos, pero los casi fusionaba física, emocional y sentimentalmente - ¿Ta…Takano-san…?

\- Maldito estúpido…. Mocoso del demonio…

\- O…oi… ¡No me insultes!

\- ¿Y tienes cara de reclamarme? Te haré el amor hasta saciar mi sed de venganza…

\- ¿QUÉÉÉ? – intentó soltarse – No hay manera, me retracto, fue el exceso de trabajo, ¡yo en realidad te odio!

\- Deja de pretender eso… - se separó y lo obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos del menor ya no lograban ocultar más sus sentimientos – Pequeño tonto… Cuando creo que me matarás definitivamente, me vuelves a revivir con un shock de emociones, ¿quieres que muera joven, es eso?

\- No… Quiero que te quedes conmigo… - apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

_Esa noche, además de ir al cine… pasear por la playa… e ir contándonos anécdotas de cuando no estuvimos juntos mientras nuestros pies nos llevaban… Llegamos de la mano a ese lugar…_

_Sé que para otros es la Calle de los Hoteles del Amor… El lugar donde se reúnen las parejas que sólo desean tener sexo…_

_Parados al inicio del callejón, lo miré a los ojos y él asintió. Lo llevé al hotel que más "romántico" parecía y él, dulcemente, se dejó llevar por mí hasta nuestra habitación…_

_Y le hice el amor… _

_Pero lo más lindo… es que él me lo hizo también a mí… Sin dejar de ser el uke… me hizo el amor a mí..._

_Si hubiera sido mujer… esa noche habríamos creado a un niño… Pero creamos algo tan mágico como aquello…_

_Una relación… _

_Lo que venía anhelando desde hacía diez años, con mi pequeño._

O.O

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- ¡Ah, Ricchan, hoy estás radiante! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer para lucir tan lozano y juvenil…? ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!

Onodera esta vez no se puso de mil colores ni dio explicaciones estúpidas mientras tiraba todo a su paso. Dejó su maletín, se quitó la casaca, sacó un paquetito de dentro de sus bolsillos, y se acercó al lugar de Takano, quien intentaba no reír, mirándolo embelesado.

\- Se… se entreveró con mis cosas… Toma… Es tu reloj…

La cara de Kisa fue un poema a la felicidad infinita y no le importó nada que Hatori y Mino estuviesen presentes.

\- ¡WUAAA, ¿NO ME DIGAS TAKANO-SAN QUE AL FIN SE TE DECLARÓ?!

Onodera esta vez no se puso de mil colores ni dio explicaciones estúpidas mientras tiraba todo a su paso, ni entregó paquetito alguno a Takano… Se teletransportó al lado de Kisa y le tapó la boca con ambas manos, riendo como histérico.

\- ¡JAJAJA, QUÉ BROMISTA, KISA-SAN, DEMASIADO, NO PARO DE REÍR, JAJAJA!

\- Ya era hora… Ricc…han… - Mino le dio palmaditas en el hombro antes de ir a fotocopiar unos papeles, sin dejar de reír.

\- Así es… Llamaré a Chiaki para contarle, con su permiso… - Hatori estrechó manos con su Jefe, felicitándolo.

\- ¡Y YO IRÉ A… a entregarle mi informe a Yokozawa-san…! – Kisa se fue arrastrando los pies.

Una vez solos, echaron a reír.

\- Por lo que veo todo el mundo conspiraba a tu favor...

\- Para que veas… No me extrañaría que Isaka-san lo ponga en el Boletín Mensual…

\- Jajaja… - se sentó – De todas maneras, por favor… contrólate aquí. No quiero que tengas problemas, y no quiero que me trasladen a otro Departamento…

\- Pensé que serías feliz si te llevaban a Literatura…

\- No. Ya he terminado de ser conquistado por los Mangas Shoujo… - le sonrió – Takano-san…

\- ¿Hum?

\- Fui un estúpido, si… Pero… sólo te he amado a ti todos estos años. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- ...lo sé – sonrió en amplitud.

\- Entonces… ¿Podemos vivir juntos…? – habló bajito pero el otro oyó perfectamente bien.

\- Con una condición – lo abrazó por la espalda, y por primera vez el otro no huyó ni lo alejó.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que me ayudes con Kisa… Sé que no es correcto mostrarnos amorosos en el trabajo, pero cuéntale lo bien que se siente ser amado. Incluso en tu época de terquedad, hicimos el amor, no fue sólo sexo – lo sonrojó – Quisiera para nuestro amigo la misma felicidad… ¿Me ayudarás…?

Lo besó en los labios dulcemente.

O.O

\- ¡Buenos días! – un encargado de librería pasó el código de barras del ejemplar de manga que acababan de entregarle, por sobre la lectora, y alzó la vista para mirar a su cliente, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – Serían cinco mil ye…

Y calló.

_Otra vez… no podía equivocarme tanto… Ya era la quinta vez en la semana que veía pasar a ese chiquillo por la calle de la Librería, acompañado de un hombre diferente cada vez… _

_Y como siempre… como cada que compraba un manga…_

\- A…aquí están…

_…sólo me permitía ver la coronilla de su cabeza…_

\- Perfecto… Oh, ¿no desea obtener una tarjeta de cliente preferente? Le dará el beneficio de poder obtener descuentos en los mangas que suele adquirir semanalmente…

_¿Acaso… acaso me había reconocido…? Estuve a un paso de irme corriendo, pero afortunadamente mis pies se negaron a huir como cobardes. _

_Suspiré. ¿Qué decirle? Yo obtenía los mangas de manera gratuita por ser el editor… Sólo venía de manera estúpida a gastar mi sueldo para verlo…_

_Para oír su dulce voz cuando me acercaba a pagar en la ventanilla…_

_Para susurrar una que otra idiotez… con tal de vislumbrar un poco su sonrisa…_

\- Hai…

\- Entonces deme sus datos… Y si tiene, una fotografía…

_Tragué saliva. Mierda… lo que menos deseaba era que viese mi horrible y ofensivo rostro en el que de seguro mi promiscuidad se abría paso como un farol…_

_Temblando, extendí mi carnet de identificación… y una fotografía tamaño carnet._

\- Gracias… ¡¿Treinta?! – el dependiente alzó la voz con sorpresa, ruborizando aún más a su cliente – Va…vaya…

\- …sí, soy… una aberración de metro sesenta… - bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

\- Jajaja, nada de eso… Tu rostro es una bendición… Kisa-san… Nunca lo ocultes…

_Alcé mi rostro, asombrado por sus dulces palabras…_

_…y al mirarlo… el atisbo de un ensueño llegó a mi mente…_

_"Espérame…"_


	2. Nervios

**Lamento la tardanza. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado total n.n**

* * *

**Nervios**

\- …y como te decía, Hatori, este mes debemos convocar un nuevo editor. Kisa sólo trabajará hasta este fin de ciclo…

\- ¿Eh? – el aludido reaccionó sólo cuando su cerebro procesó la palabra tácita "despido" junto a su nombre. Miró a su Jefe, aterrado –Takano-san, ¿por qué me vas a echar? ¡He cumplido todos mis pendientes en el tiempo correcto!

Y era verdad. Milagrosamente, Kisa lograba lo que incluso el mismo Takano no podía: que sus autoras cumpliesen sus plazos, e incluso adelantaran el trabajo del siguiente ciclo. Algo de lo que hasta ese momento sólo se había podido vanagloriar el buen Mino.

\- Era la única manera de traerte a la realidad –Hatori habló con su seria parquedad característica– Takano-san y yo mismo llevamos diez minutos intentando hacerte reaccionar…

\- ¿Eh? Oh, yo… -bajó la mirada, sonrojado.

\- Si vas a estar con esa cara de idiota y el cerebro sabe Dios dónde, lo mejor es que te vayas. No quiero que el trabajo del resto se vea perjudicado por tu incapacidad.

\- ¡No es eso! ¡He acabado todo, sólo estaba… estaba…

\- Fueron sólo segundos los que no respondió, Hatori-san… Y yo mismo verifiqué contigo las composiciones de Kisa-san ayer, Takano-san –Ritsu se atrevió a hablar, medio cohibido, pero en defensa de su amigo- Todos nos perdemos a veces en los pensamientos, ¿o me va a negar que ayer estaba igual…? –con recelo, miró al Sub Jefe. Hatori no se sonrojó, pero tosió su confirmación.

\- Cierto. Yoshikawa-sensei estaba enferm…a, así que te la pasaste caminando como zombie todo el día… -Mino no dejaba nunca de sonreír. Y Hatori prefirió interesarse en la mesa de reuniones en ese momento.

\- Ok, ya entendimos… Creo que puedo diseñar con esto las responsabilidades del ciclo que viene, gracias a que tú me enviaste tu programación ayer, Kisa –asintió, aun mirando sus manos– Pueden retomar sus actividades –todos se pusieron de pie, a excepción de los dos más pequeños. Takano-san miró a su novio y él asintió, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

\- …gracias, Ricchan. Te expusiste a que te molestara por mi culpa.

\- Afortunadamente creo que ya está madurando. Y no podía permitir que te hagan mobbing sólo porque estabas distraído, aunque… -sonrió divertido- Tenías una expresión tan extasiada que estuve tentado a molestarte también…

\- ¡Ricchan! Yo no me burlo de ti cuando miras como borreguito al Jefe… -la risa de Ritsu desapareció, cediéndole lugar a un fuerte sonrojo.

Parecía mentira, pero sí. Ritsu había ocupado a Kisa como mejor amigo y confidente de ese secreto a voces que pululaba por toda Emerald, luego de que el mayor lo descubriera llorando su frustración un día en que creyó que Takano lo estaba engañando con una mujer, para descubrir que en realidad le había estado organizando una pequeña sorpresa de "aniversario de declaración frustrada".

\- Y…yo… Bue, bueno, no es mi culpa. A veces esa es la única manera que tengo para… -bajó la mirada, haciéndose bolita.

\- ¿Observarlo con amor sin que tengas consecuencias inmediatas…? –asintió– Jajaja, no puedo creer que no te guste hacer el amor con él…

\- ¡No es eso! –se rebeló, desesperado por callarlo– Yo… Claro que me gusta, es sólo… -cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

\- ¿…no te gusta desenmascararte por completo…? –nuevo asentimiento– Él te ama. Ese rostro que debes poner, estoy seguro, lo atesora junto con sus recuerdos de niños. Como lo más preciado –Ritsu lo miró por entre sus dedos– No tiene nada de malo dejarse llevar por la persona que amas. Lo malo sería que hicieras eso con otras personas…

Fue su turno de bajar la mirada, avergonzado. Sí, él mismo sabía cuán mal estaba moralmente. Un rostro bello, y a él las piernas se le arqueaban en automático, abriéndose no solo de manera hipotética.

\- ¿Por qué aún crees que esto no es para ti…? –habló bajito. Aunque estaban encerrados, sabía muy bien que no faltaban chismosos, y no quería que ambos quedaran en evidencia.

\- Porque es evidente, Ricchan. Tú tienes un rostro dulce y un cuerpo delicado también, pero cualquiera que te mira te echa como máximo veinte años… A mí me miran y ven a un niño de secundaria –suspiró– Cuando… _ellos… _-Ritsu sabía muy bien a quiénes se refería, porque en una noche de copas, de a tres, con Masamune, en el departamento de éste, Kisa había terminado contándoles lo que era.

Y aunque el conservador Ritsu se había casi ofendido con su promiscuidad, luego lo abrazó, fuerte, diciéndole que eso no marcaba la diferencia entre ser una buena persona o una mala. Consolidando así la relación antes descrita.

\- …cuando ellos me ven, y saben mis intenciones, lo primero que hacen es pedirme cosas en ese asqueroso tono que emplean los pedófilos. Y yo, encantado con sus rostros, y… -prefirió no decir lo siguiente para no incomodarlo-, simplemente me dedico a disfrutar. Ese instante, Ricchan, es el aquí y el ahora del sexo –el otro miró a otro lado, sonrojado– Pero cuando acaba, me quedo solo… Lo único que me acompaña es un terrible dolor de caderas y las marcas…

\- Sigo creyendo que lo que ocurre es que miras el lado incorrecto. Hay muchos aquí, solteros, que podrían corresponderte. Muchos que quizás hasta te quieren de esa manera en silencio, pensando que eres inalcanzable –Kisa se puso a reír.

\- Eres muy inocente, Ricchan. Por eso eres correspondido de esta manera tan perfecta, pero si no te pones a ello, lo vas a perder. No sé del amor romántico, pero me imagino que nuestro Jefe no puede tener una paciencia infinita.

\- Ya sé –se abrazó a sí mismo.

Pero aunque Kisa era su amigo, había cosas que Ritsu y Masamune se guardaban para ellos. Y aunque el propio Ritsu se había encargado de difundir indirectamente la noticia de su noviazgo, nadie sabía que en realidad eran ahora prometidos. Por lo que la mirada de hacía unos instantes encerraba esa complicidad que sólo la mutua promesa de un vínculo de amor mayor otorga a una pareja.

\- Bueno, jajaja, tampoco es que debas hacerle caso a este viejo. Mejor vamos a la oficina, no quisiera que por mi culpa te vayan a llamar la aten –pero fue muy tarde. La puerta se abrió y la imponente figura de Yokozawa Takafumi apareció en el marco.

\- Kisa –pero ignoró por completo a Onodera, mientras avanzaba directamente hacia el pelinegro- por alguna extraña razón que aun no vislumbro y espero puedas explicarme antes de que te haga despedir, aun no han llegado a Marimo los ejemplares del manga de Minami-sensei… Y HOY es la presentación oficial.

\- ¿Eh? –se desorientó un instante, pero luego- ¡MIERDA, SABÍA QUE OLVIDABA ALGO! –los dejó solos, echándose a correr luego de tirar sus papeles contra el pecho del hombre de ventas.

\- ¿Se volvió loco? –quien miró esta vez sí a Onodera, frunciendo el ceño.

\- …problemas personales. Por favor, no lo reporte, yo iré inmediatamente a ayudarle –extendió con recelo una mano, para recibir los documentos de su amigo.

\- Está bien. Aprovecha para coordinar los eventos de tus autoras, también se acerca la fecha.

\- Sí. Gracias… -quedaron en silencio, un instante. Yokozawa sin apartar su mirada de sus cabellos castaños- …gomen –se oyó un suspiro.

\- Te dije que si lo hacías sufrir lo tomaría para mí. Pero, como ya debes saber, sé que hiciste lo contrario a mis expectativas. Puedo aceptarte entonces –Ritsu se atrevió a alzar la mirada, sorprendiéndose por la sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones serias- Después de todo, aun si hubieses metido la pata, no podría reclamarlo más…

\- …por Kirishima-san, ¿verdad? –fue el turno de Takafumi para ruborizarse- Usted… se ve radiante cuando están juntos. Y, bueno… Solo Takano-san puede igualar a Kirishima-san cuando lo mira, así sea de lejos…

\- …algún día todo habrá pasado y quizás hasta bebamos una copa para poder soportar el peso de tener a esos dos al lado –soltó una risita nerviosa que fue secundada por Ritsu. Luego asintieron- Ve a trabajar. No deberíamos gastar tiempo en estos temas personales, y tienes que ayudar a Kisa…

\- ¡CIERTO! –salió raudo, sin despedirse siquiera.

\- El muchacho es bueno. Me alegra que ya no despierte tus celos e instinto asesino –recargado en el umbral, Kirishima lo miraba un tanto resentido.

\- Y también lindo, ¿no crees? –se oyó un bufido.

\- Pues si es tan lindo, hagan un trío con tu adorado Takano –se dio media vuelta, pero el otro lo detuvo, riendo- Sí, ríete…

\- Me río porque no puedo creer que me estés montando esta escena con Onodera. Además, si has oído todo como una vieja chismosa, sabes bien que hablamos de ustedes dos…

\- Me llamaste peso… -a Yokozawa se le activó la ternura al ver el rostro que tanto amaba exhibiendo una vez más sus inseguridades.

\- Técnicamente lo eres –se acercó a su oreja- ¿o ya olvidaste nuestros roles…? –el Jefe de Japun tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta con disimulo. Maldito y sensual oso, lo provocaba en lugares donde no podía…

\- …ok, tú ganas –recibió un beso en la mejilla a cambio, gracias a un osito muy sonrojado- Espero que Kisa y Onodera lleguen a tiempo…

\- Ya he organizado todo para que los esperen. Mas bien, hay que revisar todo para mañana. Za-Kan estrena tomo nuevo, y tengo miedo a que se nos pase algo…

\- ¿Te preocupa Za-Kan o que yo quede mal…? –lo fue arrinconando contra la pared.

\- Oooi… no, estamos en

\- Horario de trabajo, lo sé. Así que te ayudaré con las revisiones… –pero la puerta fue cerrada y el seguro colocado.

-.-

\- SUMIMASEN! ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE LUEGO DEL EVENTO ME TIRARÉ DEL ÚLTIMO PISO! –la mangaka reía divertida al ver las expresiones culpables y suplicantes de Kisa.

\- Ha? ¿Y eso de qué serviría a sensei, Kisa-san, si nos interesa a todos que estés vivo para que continúe el manga…? –la voz fresca y juvenil del Adonis que Kisa admiraba en secreto, le arrancaron un poderoso tono rojizo a sus mejillas.

\- Ah, no… yo…

\- Yukina-kun, ¿verdad? –Takano también había decidido ayudarles, por lo que se acercó al muchacho- Gracias en verdad por ayudarnos a colocar el stand y con la venta de los ejemplares.

\- Siempre es un placer el poder ayudar con los mangas que edita Kisa-san. Este en especial me ha arrancado muchas emociones, y es por ello que no podía quedaba al margen. Él les saca lo más hermoso de sí mismos –la mangaka asintió al comentario del jovencito, mientras Kisa lo miraba con ojos y boca abiertos.

_Era un príncipe, uno completo. Y yo el más asqueroso de los hombres. ¿Cómo pude pensar que se trataba de mi ángel?_

_No, él es un ser superior. Uno que no podría alcanzar, ni creciendo en talla._

\- Kisa-san y yo acomodaremos los mangas en los estantes. Onodera-san y usted Takano-san pueden ir organizando todo para la firma de autógrafos…

\- Yo también traje algunos obsequios hechos por mí –la mangaka sonrió a su editor, y marchó con los otros dos, para alistarse.

_Y nos quedamos solos. Bueno, rodeados furtivamente de los clientes, especialmente adolescentes que iban a ver al Príncipe de Marimo. Pero estábamos solos, y yo temía que me mirara a los ojos… Temía ver su rostro y caer… en lo más bajo de mi personalidad._

\- Lamento mucho los inconvenientes, Yukina… -se puso a acomodar los mangas en el estante, evitando el contacto visual.

\- No hay problema. Lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que Kisa-san editara mis mangas favoritos, ¡es fabuloso! Con razón se me hacía muy similar el sentimiento compartido en todos ellos…

\- ¿Eh? –lo miró, curioso. Craso error.

\- Es la verdad. Es como si tu alma se reflejara a través de las líneas… -estaban muy cerca. Sus alientos casi mezclándose, arrancando temblores en las manos del mayor.

\- Yukina…

\- ¿Por qué vienes todos los días a comprar algo que te regalan, Kisa-san? –lo sonrojó, pero no le permitió huir de sus ojos.

\- Por… por favor, suéltame… -alejó la mano del joven, y miró sus pies- Yukina, por favor. No me avergüences más, ya sé que soy patético…

\- No he dicho eso, yo solo

\- Basta. Sensei merece que tanto la editorial como la librería se pongan en la tarea de sacar lo mejor de su creación. No vale la pena distraerse por algo que no importa.

\- Pero a mí sí me importa, yo

\- Yukina –lo miró a los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas- Me gusta tu rostro. En cualquier circunstancia en la que nada laboral estuviese implicado, intentaría llevarte a la cama –por primera vez, las mejillas blancas del más joven se tiñeron de rubor, pero no reaccionó- Pero es algo que haría con cualquier hombre cuyo rostro me guste…

_Listo. Lo hice. Alejarlo de cualquier posibilidad, reducirme a un puto asqueroso que no lo manchará jamás…_

\- …entonces llévame a la cama, saliendo de aquí…

_Me detuve, con la mano a mitad de camino del compartimiento central. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, medio abriéndose…_

_Mirar a mí alrededor me urgía, como siempre, siguiendo mi costumbre habitual de buscar un lugar donde saciar mi deseo. Demonios, me estoy excitando, necesito tenerlo en mi interior…_

_…pero_

\- Lo lamento, pero eso no está en discusión.

\- ¿Por qué? –insistió, con voz seria.

\- Porque eres casi mi compañero de trabajo…

\- Yo trabajo en Marimo. Además, Kisa-san dijo que los hombres de rostro hermoso lo seducen, y también dijo que el mío le gustaba, ¿por qué no puedes llevarme a la cama…? –lo hizo voltear hacia él, pero se arrepintió en el acto.

Su rostro parecía bañado en pequeños cristales. Reflejando pequeños arcoíris a causa de las luces de la calle.

\- …porque tú no eres como ellos. Contigo me es imposible hacerlo.

_Hubiera querido decirte esa noche… que no podía llevarte a la cama porque no deseaba que me odiaras, al convertirte en un alguien efímero…_

_Pero no podía. No podía admitirme a mí mismo que no te quería solamente para una noche._

_Decirlo… me habría terminado de herir._


	3. Confesión

**Tercer capítulo. Aun no tengo claro, después de este, cuántos capis serán, porque hubo un pequeño giro argumental, pero... Espero en verdad que les guste.**

**Si tal vez se siente que las cosas corrieron un pelín, descuiden. En el siguiente, Yukina y Kisa se explicarán mutuamente un par de cositas n.n**

**Disfrútenlo! Y no olviden sus reviews, son el combustible de mis neuronas n.n"**

* * *

**Confesión**

_Intentaba por todos los medios mantener mi sonrisa y ser amable con los fans de sensei. Ellos no tenían la culpa, al final de cuentas, de todo lo que había pasado minutos antes._

_Pero estaba molesto. Aunque la gente por lo general se obsesiona con mi cara, y por ende evitan mirarme completamente, sé que algunas chicas habían detectado que mi apretón contra los volúmenes a vender era excesivamente fuerte._

_Me sentía inferior en ese momento, y nadie me podía culpar…_

\- Muchas gracias por todo –Kisa se inclinó ante los asistentes, al igual que su autora- Prometemos cautivarlos con la siguiente parte también.

Ritsu y Masamune sonrieron, uniéndose a los aplausos, y enseñando un pulgar arriba al igual que Takafumi, quien estaba satisfecho, como siempre, con el trabajo de aquel editor. Pero mientras los mejores amigos se acercaban el uno al otro, para agradecer a sensei, Ritsu decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto y, fingiendo ofrecerse para ayudar un poco con la mesa, se acercó a Yukina.

\- Dale tiempo. Hay cosas que no está acostumbrado a sentir, y huye.

\- ¿Eh? –el más joven alzó la mirada, topándose con ese par de ojos verdes.

_Lo había visto antes, un par de veces. Onodera-san antes también había participado de algunas presentaciones sobre libros de literatura, por lo que recuerdo que fue inevitable preguntarle la primera vez que lo vi en uno de manga sobre su cambio de rubro. Y él me respondió con amabilidad sus razones. Por eso lo respetaba también, por ser amable y cálido._

_Y, me inspiraba confianza…_

\- Nada, nada… Creo que me equivoqué en un par de deducciones –sonrió, y siguió acomodando los pocos volúmenes que no se habían llegado a vender.

\- Onodera-san… ¿Soy tan poca cosa para él…?

\- ¿Eh? –esta vez Ritsu no fue correspondido. Yukina apretaba sus puños, con una expresión medio devastada que le dolió, como amigo.

\- Supongo que alguien menor no representa un buen prospecto, y más siendo aun un estudiante sin un futuro definido, pero

\- Si piensas de esa manera no lograrás nada. No es por eso lo de hace un rato –Yukina lo miró, sonrojándose- Gomen. Es mi amigo, y por ende, tanto Takano-san como yo solemos vigilar que no se meta en problemas, o lo metan sin querer…

\- Jamás lo haría –bajó la mirada con cierta timidez.

\- Eso lo sé. Por eso me dieron ganas de matarlo cuando salió corriendo a los servicios… ¿Qué te dijo exactamente…? –Yukina negó, confirmándole a Ritsu que probablemente Kisa había cometido alguna infidencia- ¿Por qué huyó…?

\- …dijo que le gustaba mi cara, y que eso, con otras personas, significaría llevárselo a la cama –Ritsu abrió los ojos como platos- Pero cuando le dije que me llevara a mí también, me rechazó. Me siento un tonto por sentirme de esta manera, pese a que mi autoestima es buena, pero… Viéndolo venir todos los días a Marimo, para comprar cosas que él recibe gratis, pues… Me había ilusionado.

_Yukina Kou. Sin lugar a dudas, el hombre ideal, a nivel físico, y ahora entendía, también a nivel emocional. Aunque amo a Takano-san, no pude evitar reconocer que cualquiera de nosotros dos, Yokozawa-san o Kirishima-san, podríamos haber considerado en algún momento tener algo con este chico, de conocerlo mejor. Era hermoso, amable, muy trabajador, y, como había comentado el encargado general, muy talentoso, tanto como para haber diseñado por sí solo el stand de venta._

_Era en verdad todo lo que Kisa-san admiraba en la fachada de un hombre, pero… Era todo lo que creía no merecer del interior de uno._

_Y sin embargo, yo estaba comprobando que este joven universitario, que de seguro estaba recién empezando sus veinte, lo veía no con ojos de pedófilo ni nada por el estilo. Él estaba interesado en Kisa-san, en conocerlo, en convencerlo de que tal vez no solo su rostro era bello. Pero carecía de armas, no las tenía, y eso…_

_Yo lo sabía más que nadie: Es frustrante no estar con el amor de tu vida…_

\- Dame unos minutos –se alejó de Yukina, y fue a clamar la atención de Takano. Al verlos interactuar, el encargado sonrió, enternecido al descubrir el secreto que los ojos de ambos parecían gritarse. Esos dos se amaban, era más que evidente.

_Daría todo por verme igual contigo…_

\- Yu…Yukina… -Kisa se había acercado, sonrojado, y sin mirarlo.

\- Dígame, Kisa-san –y él, para su propia conveniencia, intentó ser formal, pese a que se moría de nervios.

\- Necesito una caja para meter los saldos y dejarlos en tu almacén, ¿sabrás si hay alguna disponible?

\- No va a ser necesario –Takano se había acercado a su vez, seguido de Ritsu, quien guiñó con disimulo a Yukina- Sensei quiere llevar esos a su casa para su familia, así que Onodera y yo la acompañaremos. Mas bien, habían unos volúmenes de Za-Kan que debían llegar en la tarde, pero tuvieron un pequeño retraso. Yokozawa debe ir a casa por una urgencia familiar –en efecto, lo vieron alejarse, un poco pálido- de modo que, te daré el dinero para el taxi. Debes traer las veinte cajas de ejemplares hoy mismo, Kisa.

\- ¿Veinte? –lo miró horrorizado- Ta…Takano-san, sí has notado que soy un debilucho, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Algún problema? –el Jefe de Yukina se había acercado, al ver al pequeño grupito.

\- Lo he notado, y por ello… Morooka-san, ¿podría dar la tarde libre a Yukina-kun para que nos ayude a traer unos ejemplares, por favor? Kisa estará solo, y no podemos contar con nuestros otros compañeros –a Kisa y Yukina aquello les cayó como un baldazo.

Solo que para el primero fue de agua ardiente, y para el segundo, helada.

…que fue calentándose de a poquitos.

\- Hum, ¿has ter

\- Todo, Morooka-san. Ya no tengo ningún pendiente. ¡Iré a cambiarme! –se fue corriendo, no sin antes sonreír radiante a Ritsu.

\- …supongo que no hay inconveniente alguno –su Jefe rió- Bien, en ese caso, dejaré indicado que ustedes regresarán más tarde. Porque estamos ya a un paso de cerrar.

\- …ha…hai…

\- Kisa, te lo encargo.

\- …hai…

-.-

Habían logrado llegar justo para el cierre de la Editorial, pero ya Takano había advertido que debían dejarlos ingresar. Como el nombre de Yukina ya estaba también declarado, solo tuvo que mostrar su identificación. Y así, ambos tomaron el ascensor, rumbo al departamento de Shounen.

\- Lamento que te hayan implicado en esto, de seguro tenías planes para este viernes…

\- Ninguno. Salvo corregir una porquería de pintura que mi maestro rechazó –Kisa lo observó. Las facciones perfectas de Yukina destilaban decepción- Yo ya ni sé para qué sigo esa carrera si todo me sale mal…

\- ¿Estudias artes, verdad? –asintió- Hum, ¿puedo ver lo que pintaste?

\- Es un lienzo enorme, Kisa-san. Está en mi departamento –se miraron a los ojos. Y apartaron las miradas al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a la oficina indicada, y Shizuku se ofreció a ayudarles a bajar las cajas. Kisa se avergonzó al notar que ambos chicos, y aunque su compañero de trabajo fuese menos corpulento que Yukina, lograban cargar sin problemas hasta tres cajas por vez. Mientras que él solo lograba elevar una.

\- Creo que más estorbo que otra cosa…

\- Deberías hacer pesas. He logrado sacar algo de músculos a causa de ir al gimnasio, y eso que lo hago solo los fines de semana, Kisa.

\- Tómelo con calma, Kisa-san. Yo tengo resistencia más por obligación que por otra cosa… Prácticamente lo hago todo yo solo, incluyendo sacar la basura de mi edificio –sonrió, entre orgulloso y divertido, rumbo al ascensor, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Nueva adquisición de Emerald?

\- Ya quisiera… Digo, por lo trabajador que es –se sonrojó- Pero no, es parte del staff de Marimo. Solo vino a ayudarme.

\- Oh, ya lo recuerdo… Siempre es comedido, y ayuda aun cuando tiene que ir a la universidad, a veces. Tengo un conocido que estudia con él, ¿Yukina Kou, verdad? –asintió- Jum, mi amigo dice que aunque es talentoso, sus creaciones carecen de alma… o algo así. Aparentemente es el último ciclo en el que lo admitirán, de no elevar sus calificaciones…

Kisa volvió a mirar el ascensor.

-.-

Durante el trayecto a la librería, Yukina había preguntado mucho, y con evidente interés, sobre el proceso de edición. Le fascinaba la idea de conocer esos detalles, y Kisa, más relajado al no ser cuestionado ni obligado a tratar temas incómodos, le contó en qué consistía su trabajo. Se negó a dejar spoilers sobre la continuación de los mangas que editaba, riendo enternecido ante el infantil resentimiento de Yukina, y temiendo esas sensaciones que despertaba en él. Pero se sentía tan bien a su lado… Respirar era difícil, pero no por falta de aire… Sino por un exceso de libertad.

\- Esas fueron las últimas. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, Yukina.

\- ¡Y yo todo lo que me contó, Kisa-san! Ahora creo que podré morir en paz, me ha desentrañado mis pequeñas dudas sobre mis mangas favoritos, no se lo podré pagar nunca…

Kisa rió, divertido, y luego se miraron. Para el más alto era evidente que Onodera-san le había generado esa oportunidad, pero tenía mucho miedo a dar pasos demasiado rápidos, o lentos, en la dirección equivocada. Después de todo, aunque había tenido un par de novias antes, y era constantemente acosado…

…nunca se había enamorado de un hombre.

\- Yo… ya debo irme. Te ayudaré a cerrar la librería.

\- Hai… Gracias, Kisa-san.

Lo hicieron en silencio, dejando todo en orden. Fuera, las personas iban escaseando, y aunque sus estómagos sonaban bajito, ninguno parecía querer irse.

\- …Kisa-san entra a trabajar a primera hora, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Mañana tengo una reunión… -Yukina no reprimió su suspiro.

\- Entiendo. Kisa-san –se acercó solo un poco- ¿seguirás viniendo, verdad? –lejos de ofenderse por ser tuteado, esa sensación extraña en su pecho se suavizó, convirtiéndose en cálida.

\- Sabes bien que vendré cuando haya presentaciones. Además, necesitaré coordinar contigo sobre los stands, y las existencias de los volúmenes.

\- Oh, claro…

\- …y bueno, pues… -bajó la mirada- Supongo que una forma de agradecer tu esfuerzo va a ser seguir viniendo a comprarte a ti los tomos… y regalarte los que me den gratis a mi…. –las facciones hermosas parecieron brillar con mayor intensidad.

_…mierda…_

\- ¿En serio? –asintió, rojo como un tomate- ¡Oh, Kisa-san, eso es maravilloso! –lo atrapó entre sus brazos, con fuerza, acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo.

_Fue un impulso, tonto tal vez, inmaduro de seguro, pero… no pude evitarlo. Iba a verlo todos los días, le iba a poder hablar, conversaríamos aunque solo fuesen cinco minutos esas ocasiones…_

_…no sé si él o yo temblábamos más, pero… Lo hacíamos._

\- Yo… gomen, Kisa-san… -lo separó con suavidad, mirándolo, pero arrepintiéndose al ver que el mayor miraba sus pies, sin mostrarse- Perdóneme, por favor, fui muy irrespetuoso, yo

\- Quiero ver esa pintura. Estoy seguro de que tu maestro es un idiota –su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca, y logró elevar la mirada. Sus ojos lucían diferentes, y de tanto en tanto bajaban hacia los labios de Yukina –No debes renunciar a lo que más quieres hacer y ser solo porque una persona no comulga con tu talento. Yo no soy un artista, solo edito arte, de una manera diferente, pero creo poderte orientar. Solo, solo si quieres…

\- Nada me haría más feliz –su propia serenidad lo asombró, pese al latido desbocado en su pecho.

\- Entonces, iré a tu departamento… -tembló visiblemente- Cuando, cuando tú

\- Ven ahora –acortó la distancia, sin ser invasivo- No me gustan las noches porque ceno solo. No sé cocinar bien, pero… quisiera que me acompañes, Kisa-san… ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

_¿En qué maldito momento empecé a llorar, sin darme cuenta? No lo sé. Solo recuerdo que asentí, dejando que sus dedos limpiaran mi rostro. Yukina era nueve años menor que yo, lo supe al instante de conocerlo, porque averigüé aquello de unas fans suyas que no dejaban de coquetearle. Un niño, para un hombre de casi treinta… Me sentía tan sucio a su lado, tan oscuro, cuando él iluminaba la calle por la que pasábamos, aun más que los propios carteles de la Calle del Amor._

\- Me gusta pasar por aquí a menudo –el menor habló, sonriente, captando su atención- No, no vayas a pensar que vengo a usar los hoteles…

\- Sería lo normal. Eres joven y apuesto –se mordió la lengua con rabia.

\- Gracias. Pero no me gusta tener sexo sin amor –Kisa frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por el comentario de ese mocoso. Pero luego de un minuto casi entero, abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miró.

\- Si no te gusta hacer eso, ¿cómo es que me pediste aquello…? –Yukina solo sonrió, y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Porque quiero dormir con Kisa-san, en mi departamento, el día en que estés preparado para enseñarme este tipo de amor. Creí que me correspondías, debo aceptarlo, y creo no equivocarme, ya que me consideras diferente en el sentido de no quererme para una aventura, ¿cierto? –el otro estaba hipnotizado- Por eso pensé que hoy podríamos hablar, y al menos acostarnos juntos, para que conozcas el lado del cual me gusta dormir. Pero no importa si aun no estás preparado: espero ser lo suficientemente adecuado como para convencerte de que esta Calle no es solo la del Amor y el Sexo…

\- …debes imaginar que me conozco todos estos hoteles como la palma de mi mano, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. Pero eso no importa. Cuando aceptes lo que sentimos y perfeccionemos ese sentimiento, dejará de ser la Calle del Amor para transformarse en la de los Sueños… Sueños en común –llegaron al final, y él se atrevió a tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, mirando la oscuridad de la mirada del más bajo, deseando poder dar una profundidad menos tenebrosa a esos hermosos ojos- No tengo algo por ofrecer, y probablemente soy aun un niño que no entiende muchas cosas de la gente adulta, pero… Yo agradezco que Kisa-san me haya convertido en alguien especial, y por eso es que no quiero perderlo sin luchar. ¿Puedes intentar hacer lo mismo…?

Kisa lo miraba, sin poder evitar esos hermosos ojos que eran más luminosos que una galaxia. Tenía tantas cosas rompiéndose en su interior, tantos miedos, tantos prejuicios. El principal, temer dañar a un ser tan hermoso, perfecto, que merecía a alguien que fuese tan inocente como él.

\- _La inocencia y la pureza no la dictan el cuerpo ni los pensamientos_ –recitó, arrancándole un pequeño resoplido, y una lagrimita.

\- …eso es

\- Una de las líneas del último trabajo de sensei. Me gustó mucho cuando lo escribió, pero por alguna razón, no lo sentí suyo. ¿Fue tu aporte, verdad? –asintió, soltando un par de gotitas más- Si fuiste capaz de decirte a ti mismo eso, yo seré capaz de verte como te sigo viendo, así nos convirtamos algún día en un par de conejos…

\- Oi… ¿Qué le dices a un viejo como yo, baka? –se sonrojó demasiado, y miró a un lado, escuchando su risita nerviosa- …eres un ser libre, puedes tener a quien quieras…

\- Eso es más que evidente, y por eso estoy aquí.

\- …algún día, incluso estando contigo, vendrán a joderme…

\- Tanto peor para ellos, mejor para nosotros. Que vengan todos, sé artes marciales –Kisa tragó saliva.

\- …ok, tal vez deba advertirles no intentarlo… -suspiró, y alzó la vista. La dulzura de esa mirada rompió los últimos atisbos de prejuicios estúpidos- Iré a un ritmo que tal vez no te guste…

\- Amo que me sorprendan, y sé que lo harás. Además, yo no soy insípido, sabré mantenerte en constante expectativa, sin pasarme de los límites –sonrieron- Dame la oportunidad de ganarte. Solo te pido eso…

\- … -cerró los ojos un instante, y luego sonrió- Seré muy estricto con respecto a tu carrera.

\- Quiero que lo seas, y mi modelo. Quizás si pinto tu rostro o lo que significas para mí, pueda crear cosas con vida…

_Y le creí, claro que le creí. Aunque aun no llegábamos a su departamento, y no había visto nada de sus creaciones, salvo ese stand de pollitos, le creí._

_Porque estaba regalándome una nueva vida desde ese momento._

\- Entonces vamos. Quiero ver qué tanta vida puedes crear en realidad, Yukina…


End file.
